The present invention relates broadly to the decorative coloring of avian eggs and is more particularly concerned with a method for producing attractive mottled dye effects thereon.
Conventionally, avian eggs such as chicken, duck turkey or goose eggs, are decoratively colored by dyeing with an aqueous dyestuff, generally in hot acidic solution. The dyestuff normally penetrates relatively uniformly into the eggshell, thereby producing a dyed surface of substantially uniform hue. In accordance with the present invention, however, there is provided a method for decoratively dyeing avian eggs whereby there results a pleasing mottled coloration thereof.